Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)
Luigi ' is Mario's thinner, younger, and taller brother. He often helps out in protecting the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser and other villains, he is normally a secondary hero, a second player, and a deuteragonist, but he has also been the main character of his own game in ''Luigi's Mansion ''and it's sequel ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''where he rescues Mario from King Boo. He also had a little known role in the PC game ''Mario is Missing which is the first official game that he was the star of. Luigi also has his own rival Waluigi and his own love interest, Princess Daisy since Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Appearance Luigi is thinner and taller than his brother. He wears the same clothes that Mario wears, but darker blue overalls, green cap with the letter L printed on it, and a green shirt. Like Mario, Luigi is handsome, and has a mustache, that's much more smoother compared to Mario's. In the Mario tv series, Luigi wore green overhauls, a blue shirt, and had green eyes and black hair. Personality Luigi is usually described as a coward and Mario's shadow. He always is in Mario's shadow and doesn't always get recognized by people easily, sually being refered to as Mario's brother or Green Stache. Despite that He has a fanbase as shown in Paper Mario Thousand Year Door. While normally timid, clumsey, and shy, Luigi always manages to summon up the courage to fight his enemies and help his brother out. In the paper mario series, Luigi is shown to be more chatty and cocky. Despite his sibbling rivalry with Mario from time to time, the two have a close bond with each other and will do anything to help one another. Despite his negative traits, Luigi is sweet, brave, smart, and pure of heart. It's hinted that Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy, as the two are always paired when not with their respective partners. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Jump: Luigi is extremely good at jumping, leaping at incredible hieghts and curshing innumerable enemies under him. His feet has great strength and he can jump higher than his brother, making him the best jumper in Mushroom Kingdom. Superhuman Stamina: Luigi can continue variou physical activities for indefinite periods of time. Superhuman Durability: Luigi has significant levels of durability, being able to withstand impacts from falling off great hieghts or being struck by opponents with superhuman strength. Superhuman Speed: Luigi is shown to be fast enough to run up walls, across bodies of water for beif periods, and even outrun sound(Super Paper Mario). Enhanced Hammermanship: Like Mario, Luigi can effectively weild a hammer as a weapon. Pyrokinesis: Luigi, in some games, can control fire, just like his brother. His version of fire is often green. Electrokinesis: In games like Mario & Luigi: SuperStar Saga and Mario Strikers Charged, Luigi can manipulate electricity. Negative Energy: In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Luigi creates a zone of negative energy which can cause various effects such as damaging enemies and putting them into sleep. Paranormal Expertise: Luigi gained experience and knowledge to combat and detect paranormal activities, specifically ghosts with the Poltergust. Trivia *In the game Nintendogs, one of the presents your dog finds on a walk is a green hat with a L on it inside. This is most likely Luigi's cap. **There is also a pink car with Peach in it on Nintendogs. *Luigi is found in Multiplayer as the rival in Tetris DS. *In the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Luigi is seen in a ceramic window in Hyrule castle. *Like Mario, Wario, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Waluigi, he is voiced by Charles Martinet. *In his early appearances, Luigi used to have white overalls and a green shirt while in the DIC cartoons, he wore green overalls and a blue shirt, but this was changed to a blue overalls and a green shirt. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Hammerer Category:Jumpers Category:Living Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:In love heroes Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Neutral Good Category:Deuteragonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humans Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Freedom Fighters Category:World Saver Category:Speedsters Category:Multipliers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Brothers Category:Cryomancers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Cowardly Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts